


Dishonored Brethren

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Dynasty of Hell [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Canon - Good Omens (Book & TV Combination), Child Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Demons, Duke of Hell Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Gabriel's trial in heaven after being demoted and found guilty after 100 years of investigation, Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Meet-Cute, Messenger Ligur, Nephilim, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Sad Gabriel (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Hastur (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Time Skips, Trial Never Happened (Good Omens), god is a woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Collection of one-shots of our favorite demons and why they Fall. Goes by the list of who was first and going down. My take on the reasons why based through the show and book as well part of my future Good Omen’s Series.  As well an extra chapter of the Fall of Archangel Gabriel soon to be added as Chapter 5.Chp 1: SatanChp 2: CrowleyChp 3: Beelzebub & DagonChp 4: Hastur & LigurChp 5: Gabriel





	1. Chapter 1: Overthrown a Malevolent God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/gifts), [monkeyCupart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyCupart/gifts).



> all the tags are what is coming up in near future. 
> 
> Samuel = Satan/Lucifer

**Dishonored Brethren**

**-**

**Summary:** Collection of one-shots of our favorite demons and why they Fall. Goes by the list of who was first and going down. My take on the reasons why based through the show and book as well part of my Good Omen’s Series. Can be read alone.

-

“Tell me. Why the— humans?”

God hummed not answering Samuel’s question.

“Are they here to replace us? Like you did your Firstborn?”

Again, God said nothing.

Archangel Samuel went back to look at the created souls of the future humans. They were similar but so different of that of angels. He saw no purpose for them, nor does he see any reason for their continue existence in the future. Each of them was unique as the last, so flawed that it was almost laughable. They were designed similar as them in a way they were to serve God but what they have what Samuel never heard of nor ever thought possible was free will. A foreign concept this so called free will, but the more he thought of it the more intrigued he become of the idea, even though just like the angels, the humans are there to serve God as well. Each of the angels know what they are created for, a true name bestows upon them at their creation with a flick of God’s hand. The humans are free to choose what they wish to do to extent to serve Her. The opposite of that of angels, whom have no choice of what they are created to do and the idea of having a choice is unthinkable.

Why would the humans be given such a gift and not they as well? Where the angels are prefect and the humans are not, why? What makes that fair? Samuel felt something boil within his chest and the per thought of the injustice of it all.

“Why give them the gift of free will? Why not to us as well?” he asked.

God said nothing. Lately She been saying nothing as of late and it was worrying.

Samuel watched as God left and continue Her work silently as the unanswered questions twist within the Archangel.

**-0-**

“What are your thoughts on the humans, Israfil?’ Samuel asked.

The Archangel Israfil looked up from making a cluster of stars within his hands as the nebula before them brighten with clouds thrown about. In the far distance their other brother, Gabriel was there laughing in glee as he formed a different nebula. If Samuel wasn’t filled with worrying thoughts, he would have looked at his brothers’ creations with awe. Israfil’s bright golden eyes widen at the question, pushing his red locks out from his face. “Well… I don’t have an opinion.” He said with a shrug, side glancing around as if God Herself would randomly show up.

“Come on, Raphy.” Samuel asked, getting closer to his brother. His voice going quieter as he spoke his question again. “What are your thoughts on them?”

“They are okay?”

“What are your thoughts on the chosen two that will be the first placed in the Garden when it is completed?” Samuel repeated the question with more force into his voice.

“The female one is the most curious.” Israfil smiled brighten memory of the bright soul that liked to play with him every time he visits the Tree of Souls. “The male one is too dull. I don’t see how those two can be compatible to each other. **(1)** ”

Samuel slowly nodded in an agreement. In the few moments that he been near the Tree of Souls he had notice that the larger of the two isn’t much out going then its female counterpart.

“You aren’t worried about them replacing us then?”

“What?” Israfil stared at Samuel in shock. Where did he get this idea from? What did God say to him to think that? “No? They are weak. They are something to look after. We both created to serve God, and with their weaknesses we have must aid them so they will not fail. Did God tell you something?”

Samuel hummed, ignoring the question. “You like that don’t you? Helping others. Healing them when they are in pain? Would you object if someone wanted to bring them unnecessary suffering? A test to their destruction?”

Israfil slowly nodded in panic and confusion.

“It will be your downfall.” Samuel said turned and started to fly back to Heaven. Israfil watch him go with a puzzlement and fear. What did Samuel mean about his downfall? What does he know about God’s Plan then he doesn’t? Questions bloomed within the young Archangel as the questions came unanswered.

**-0-**

“I understand you are worried, Samuel. But you shouldn’t! It’s all part of the Grand Plan.” Gabriel said with a smile. His violet eyes sparkle as he nodded to confirm at the older Archangel with such faith that Samuel was almost sicken.

“Your faith worries me, brother.”

Gabriel stopped. “What else is there without it?” he asked uncertain.

Samuel smirked as he placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, slightly squeezing it. “And that is why I worry, Gabriel. For all for angelkin. The humans have a future with their free will. Where we have nothing but faith and duty. Why be obedient children with no free will or a future when the humans have it all? Why can’t we have it all as well? If we don’t take what we are due, then they will overtake us.”

Gabriel looked at him in bewilderment, biting his bottom lip. “What do you mean by overtake us? Do you mean… no life?”

Samuel shrugged. “If we don’t act now, we may be replaced.”

“Replaced?!” Gabriel wasn’t stupid, he does remember the Firstborn. Is this why God is so absent as of late? Taking her distance to all the angels? What have they done to deserve to be replaced? It would make sense, it better to distance yourself so you don’t feel anything when you get rid of unperfect failed creatures. He had seen the other angels create creatures with God and have gotten rid of creations that didn’t quiet make it.

“You do remember who we replaced when we were created, Gabriel. What makes these humans any different?”

Gabriel’s eyes widen. “No. We didn’t ourselves replace them. They—God just destroy them and made us. We didn’t—That’s not… not part of the Grand Plan….”

“I’ll let you think about it.” Samuel said, as he embraces his brother, tucking the younger brother’s head under his chin. “I won’t let anything happen to you or any of the others. I promise.”

Gabriel nodded, conflicted as he was rocked in his brother’s embrace. The feeling he now had in the pit of stomach as started to make him feel sick. He knew this won’t end well.

**-0-**

“What are you planning?” Michael asked, as she stormed into Samuel’s personal quarters without permission which irritate Samuel to no end. “I have been hearing rumours that you been talking to the other lower angels of disobedience to God. Is this a new form of waning out the disloyal that you didn’t tell me beforehand of your experiments?”

“You may call it disobedience, sister. I call it ‘saving our race’.” Samuel snapped at her.

“What are you talking about?”

“The humans, twin of mine. What are your thoughts on them?”

Michael crossed her arms, not understanding what saving angels (what do they need to be saved from?) got to do with humans or any of what Gabriel and Israfil have told her when she forced them to tell her. Samuel’s been acting not himself as of late. The light in his red eyes has darkened. And it worries her.

“They are God’s new pets.” Michael shrugged in indifference.

“So, God as told you the plan then?” Samuel asked looking over some scrolls wondering what makes Michael so special then he to Her, after all he is the oldest.

Michael shrugged. “Hints really. Something about a Garden. The first humans will be placed there to take care of the plants and animals. Meaningless work that we don’t have to deal ourselves.” Samuel knew she was lying. God told her something! He is the more worthy one between them after all. How dare She?

Samuel hummed in thought, masking his face blank when the anger he felt his chest rise. “Israfil seems to like them.”

Michael rolled her eyes. “Anything different he sees, he likes.”

“Of what I know, they are to be created to serve and to suffer.”

“He will be heartbroken.” Michael as she picked up a piece of paper that Samuel left on the table. “What are these list of names for?” **(2)**

“None of your business.” Samuel said, as he took it from her grasp, his fingernails slightly scratch her which surprised her.

Michael pouted. “I thought we don’t keep secrets from each other?”

“It’s something that Gabriel and Israfil been helping me with.” Which was true, he needed names of all the angels that too feel that they are being injustice to God as well names that have questions like his brothers; mostly from his legion. A petition of sorts so God can rethink of her plan on replacing them. He hopes he doesn’t have to go to with Plan B as it were.

“What is the list for, Samuel?” Michael demanded, not liking to be kept from the dark.

“We believe that God is wrong with the Grand Plan. This is a petition of sorts to make Her change it or think of how wrong it is towards us.”

Michael just started at her twin with blank stare. “What? How can God be wrong?”

“She wont stop with the humans, sister. We will be replaced. The humans are created to suffer, to serve. What does that say about us? Were we created to suffer as well, and we don’t even know it? How is that justice?”

“We do what we created for. This is our duty. We should not question.”

“Damn duty! I will not allow our species to die because of duty to a malevolent god!”

Michael had nothing else to say on this matter. “You disappoint me, Samuel. I had thought better of you. You are a disgrace of the name Lightbringer and the Favorited Son of God with your blasphemy.”

With that she left; straight to God and Metatron to report of the betrayal of her twin and the foolishness of Gabriel and Israfil that follow him. She smirked, at least Samuel did give her the way to please God into Her favour. Afterall, they are twins they were created together as it were, two halves of the same whole, it was her right to rule Heaven not Samuel.

**-0-**

Gabriel knocked on the door of Samuel’s room as he entered. The elder Archangel looked up from his task; as he twists the handle of the paper presser as hard as it would go as he started to glue them and sew them together.

“Samuel, I have news.” He said, as he handed the leather that Samuel asked him to get for him. The leather was leftovers that he taken from the dispose pile of animals that was discarded during their creation. They found that animal skin is best to be use as protect the parchment along with wood, cloth string and glue paste.

“What news?”

“She knows.” Gabriel whispered. Samuel knew of whom he spoke of. He wasn’t surprised as God is all knowing (as well Michael could have easily telltale on him after their last meeting). It was no matter of course. The plan is simple enough and hope for the best. Samuel has already decided that death was better then serve.

“That is no matter.” He told Gabriel.

“But Samuel—”

“No Gabriel. You have done well. And I thank you for the warning.” Samuel placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “What you must do now is a be a perfect little angel until it’s time to stop pretending.”

Gabriel didn’t know what Samuel was talking about, as far as he knew he wasn’t pretending. He was just being himself. “But Samuel—What if we are discarded from heaven?”

“Then it will happen.”

Gabriel bite his lip. “I don’t like what you are planning.”

Samuel only smiled. “You will understand later.”

**-0-**

_“Samuel, my child. Step forward.”_ Metatron voice boomed in the halls of heaven. As the on lookers of angels watch in fear as the Lightbringer step forward with no regard of dread in the sight of the voice of God as he walked nearer to the source. The archangel stood looking up at the burning light of god and the face of their own; a rounded shape of a flouting head of an old man glared at him with such fury. _“You doubt me, child?”_

“That I do, Great Holy Mother.” Samuel admitted as the gasp of legions behind started to talk in whispers. “The Plan. What is the fate of the angelkin and that of the humans?”

God said nothing for a moment as every angel stood in their edge wanting for the answer that many who wished to know. Samuel glance at Gabriel and Israfil who stepped closer towards him after he was told to step forward from the ranks. They both didn’t know what will happen, as the air around heaven started to feel thick as the air itself became heavy.

_“You are to serve without question. Why are you questioning Me, my child?”_

Samuel sneered at the pathetic answer. His white wings flapped against his back in anger, as the feathers turned into steel ready for battle, his hands turned into fists. But everything else was calm as he wasn’t surprised by this answer. He looked up at the light, past the image of Metatron’s flouting head. Samuel’s eyes began to sting, as he sneered at his maker in disgust. “The humans are created to serve and to suffer! Is that the plan of us as well? To blindly serve you, a malevolent god as your slaves forever?”

Again, God didn’t answer but look at him through Metatron’s eyes in wonder and anger.

Samuel turned to look at the rest of the angels who watch. All the legions stare back at him in shock. “This is your future!” He yelled, slamming his fist into the air. “To be a slave to a malignant god who cares for nothing but themselves!”

 _“Silence!”_ bellowed Metatron but Samuel paid no heed of the warning. He will not be silence nor bow to a God no longer.

He turns to look around to all the angels surrounded them, looking at them, judging them. “Will you stand up with me? You will no longer serve a god that wants you to suffer!”

_“SILENCE!”_

“JOIN ME AND TOGETHER WE WILL OVER THRONE HER!”

There was a screech; as Samuel was pushed off his feet and everyone else there was unable to move. Gabriel and Israfil got up off the floor together to help pick up their older brother off the floor. Suddenly all three of them roughly was pulled up into the air, their arms, legs and wings stretched out by an unseen force stretching them to their very limits as they felt they were being crushed all at once. They screamed in pain as God started to howl throughout heaven. Everything surrounding them started to shake.

 _“HOW DARE YOU DEFIED ME!”_ God screamed; Metatron’s face was beet red in fury. _“Samuel, you and your legion is BANISHED from Heaven henceforth! Into Hell of which you will be stripped of your angelic grace!”_ Screams of millions of angels suddenly started erupting throughout heaven, as one by one started burning into flames and falling through the heaven’s floor and gates. At that moment the two Archangels was dropped onto the floor, Gabriel needed to get to his brother as he reached out to Samuel, who eyes widen as he felt his wings started to smoke. The burning feeling spread through his wings and onto his back as his skin started to crack. Samuel started to howl in both pain and anguish.

Israfil stayed at his hands and knees as he started muttering, “Why? WHY?!” as he felt all the pain of their brothers and sisters as he felt their agonizing burn through out their bodies as all of them fell onto a barren rock that will later be known as Earth.

“Samuel!” Gabriel cried as he went to touch his brother but stopped as he didn’t want to cause anymore pain to his brother as he watched in horror as the skin started to turn into molten rock, the once bright red eyes slowly bleed all black. Gabriel was so focus on watching in horror of what was being done to Samuel that he didn’t see that the archangel suddenly reached out and took hold of his left forearm. The pain was unimaginable as Samuel’s fingertips grasp his arm tightly as let his skin burst into flames at the touch.

“Don’t let me Fall, Gabriel. Please don’t let me Fall! Please!” Samuel begged him. Gabriel bite his lip as he felt his brother slowly falling through the floor like the rest of his legion. “DON’T LET ME FALL!”

“I’m trying!” Gabriel cried, as tears started to fall down his face. “Israfil!”

Israfil was at his side at once; his face was covered in tears as well as he grabbed Samuel’s only remaining limb that was still attached to Gabriel as the whole body was now gone from heaven. Samuel’s red eyes was no gone and now replaced with an abyss of black, as his skin was all red and his wings was no longer covered with feathers but still; Israfil knew that his brother was scared. “I can’t hold much longer!” he gasped.

 _“YOU WILL BE LONGER KNOWN AS SAMUEL_!” God bellowed as Sam—the nameless angel was stripped from his Name. _“A demon you and all who Falls will become. Darkness is forever will be your lifeblood. Until Armageddon, you and all that of Hell will stay in exile and suffer forevermore.”_

With that the nameless angel let go of Gabriel’s arm as he screamed as he plummets through space following the rest of the legion to Hell, banished forever from Heaven.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 3,156

  1. **Israfil** (another name for Raphael) may be the Archangel of healing and so on, but most would forget that he is also the archangel of matchmaking.  
  

  2. The first pages of the Book of Damned (or as many demons would call it “the Book of the Fallen”) that was originally a petition to G-d. It is a phone book per say of all the names of the Fallen which will later list their demon names and their deeds including those will Fall in the future. It will in turn be very important.




	2. Chapter Two: Predecessor of Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Israfil = Crowley/Aziraphale

**Dishonored Brethren**

**-**

**Summary:** Collection of one-shots of our favorite demons and why they Fall. Goes by the list of who was first and going down. My take on the reasons why based through the show and book as well part of my Good Omen’s Series. 

**-**

**Chapter Two: Predecessor of Eve**

**-**

__________________________________  
  


_The broken and the fallen, dangled souls been sent to burn_  
_Nowadays they’ve been calling, telling me soon gonna be my turn…._ **(1)**  
  
____________________________________

Israfil knew he was a failure and the worst brother ever.

After all he couldn’t stop the suffering of the fallen angels after their Fall. When he was able to without Michael knowing, he went to the barren waste land that is called Earth and look for the angels that Fell not so long ago. It wasn’t hard after all; there was nothing on Earth at the time but the so-called demons as there was nothing else alive, no plant or animal. What he saw when he got there is something out from a horrifying nightmare.

Every single angel that fell had burned. Nothing left of them was angelic; they were disfigured, and their very essence twisted in such darkness that made Israfil feel sick when he approaches a lone figure of one as he didn’t want to get near to a group of these twisted beings in the off chance that they were turn on him. The shape that he saw his brother take turning his own Fall was nothing like this. He watches helplessly as if something inside of them was eating them alive from the inside out, their angelic bodies being destroyed and born anew at his very eyes as he watches in horror. Israfil could do nothing but watch as their souls was stripped away forcedly and then shoved back into itself.

What felt like forever when it finally stopped. When Israfil walked nearer to the lone figure, nothing that he knew how to heal them helped; it was as if God wanted them to suffer; instead his angelic touch seems to hurt them instead of giving out any form of relief. Israfil fell to his knees in despair and started to scream in frustration.

His very reason of existence was to help and heal people. And here he was unable to help any of them. He is useless and a horrible angel.

Israfil left the lone figure of where it lay still unmoving in the dirt. He didn’t check if they were still alive or not or any of the others on Earth.

Instead Israfil flew around Earth searching for his Fallen brother. But never did.

**-0-**

Israfil never was able to fully heal Gabriel’s arm either has it were to the very moment Gabriel received it was a blistered red scar in the shape of a handprint with claws marks wrap around the forearm. He knows Gabriel is lying to him when he says it doesn’t feel any pain since Israfil did all that knew how to heal it. He has seen Gabriel rub his arm when he thinks no one is watching and at times Israfil could have sworn that the scar slightly glowed as if it was reflecting a nearby fire. The fire, it is all that Israfil can name it, felt so wrong. It felt nothing like holy water.

Israfil watched in silence as the pain of Gabriel’s eyes remember the horrors of that day, conflicted as of why they didn’t get punished as well as they both were guilty just as much as Lucifer? He silently observes Gabriel from afar and did nothing to ease his brother’s remorse as each time a lower rank angel asks him about his arm he violently flinch. The other angels don’t know of course of how much it pains Gabriel or even look at his arm would put him in such torment; they are all innocent of their questions and the awe from all the rumors that have spread throughout Heaven. Israfil said nothing when Gabriel started to cover it up with an extra flap over his white robes.

Israfil isn’t sure where such stories came from. Every time he heard any of the stories, a burst of anger engulfs him as he stood there doing _nothing_. Not able to do anything makes him more frustrated as he remembers what Michael have told him time and time again _‘It is not your job.’_. The feeling of the discrimination of the Fallen and the falsehood of the stories that makes the fallen angels into monsters, none of it is true! They were friends, siblings, co-workers just moments before any of this ever happened! What changed besides them being kicked out? How can any of them just cut ties from any of them without feeling anything?

Rumors of how there was a great battle between the Adversary and the Almighty Michael. How Gabriel defended Heaven with his mighty sword and only got marked on his arm as a testament of his bravery. How the Adversary tried to overthrow God so he could become a God.

Israfil long ago had stop correcting anyone, telling them the truth as it pointless at this point. No one want to know the truth or believe such things of what really happened and why. Lucifer, **(2)** he and Gabriel been calling their brother that since his Fall as God stripped his name Samuel but not any his titles, was trying to do a good thing and it blasted in his face of his efforts. Israfil can tell that Gabriel is trying to move on as it was ordered but just like him, it was too fresh.

Lucifer is only spoken as the Adversary or not spoken about in Heaven now. It was as if the Archangel Samuel never existed to begin with as nothing that he done before his Fall was recognize in his credit. Everyone ignores any knowledge of any his Heavenly deeds and get told it was created by God’s hands instead. The creation of the brightest stars in space, the Suns nor the bringer of mornings as it he who helped God creates the beginning of days. It is now the second day and already Israfil feels exhausted.

**-o-**

The Garden of Eden was finished.

It was a large circular garden surrounding with stone walls as high as 50 feet (15.2 meters) in height. It had four gates one of each of the four directions. All the Archangels was assigned with each of the four gates to protect what was inside it and keep things inside from coming out. Why the garden was placed on Earth baffled Israfil to no end as it was where the Fallen was banished to as the Gates of Hell is on Earth itself. It was like putting the garden here with a bright light in a mist of darkness begging to be invaded or at least anyone curious would show up and cause trouble. It was a temptation waiting to happen really.

He had read the new memos of what to look out for with demons if they dare to show up. It was confusing of course as it doesn’t make any sense of what they listed to look for as some demons look like angels up close. What does the notes mean to look for animal symbols on their persons? What’s do they mean about the ‘mark of the beast’?

Israfil had heard of what demons could do to an angel if one comes face to face in combat. The demon could kill them with what it now being called Hellfire (as it been reported that holy water does the same to them). But most encounters have only resulted in discorporation as one doesn’t have a physical body no longer and get sent back to heaven or hell depending who was discorporated. The horrendous mass of paperwork to get a new a body was ridiculous as he had to deal with angels who got discorporated already and started freaking out about the horrifying nightmare that they just escape from facing a demon. The whining was enough for him to feel almost happy of being out on Earth at the Eastern Gate of the Garden of Edan guarding it just to get away from the annoying low rank angels. Not something that he looks forward to later when it comes to be his turn to be discorporated when the time comes.

The job was boring of course. All you do is watch for demons and watch two humans care for the animals and plants within the garden. The only thing to do is to think, which brought more questions then answers the longer he stayed at his post.

And why is the blasted Tree of Knowledge being planted in the middle of the damn garden anyway and telling Adam not to eat from the tree? What nonsense is this? Again, temptation waiting to happen. It is as if God herself wanted the humans to eat the damn apple. Which such thoughts go back to his brother Lucifer and wondered if the Fall was part of the Grand Plan and Lucifer and his legion just walked into it like pawns.

It makes his head hurt just thinking about.

Israfil looked back across the garden on the Western Gate knowing that Gabriel was there just like he was. He wondered if he was just as bored as he and wished that he had someone to talk to other then his own thoughts. Angels don’t sleep or need breaks like the humans do so it not like another angel comes to see him to switch shifts. Israfil wish they did so as he would have someone to talk to as well, sleep looks like a great hobby to try sometime in the future.

Lately he been noticing the female human looking at him more than her male companion. Israfil been watching them and rolled his eyes as he was correct on the fact that Lilith and Adam were not a good match. It wasn’t a bad thing; they were friends if one could take a guess as they work well together but as a couple? Not so much, as Adam needed companionship where Lilith was fine on her own without him. Watching them try to fornicate was both amusing and nauseating to watch.

It wasn’t like they couldn’t do it, all the parts work and all; it just Adam wanted Lilith to be submissive and be a delicate creature where Lilith wasn’t any of those things. And the arguments, oh Heaven Almighty they were entertaining and cringe worthy to watch. Of course, none of what he feels or thinks now is very Angelic but there is no one to see so maybe it’s okay? 

It was now after one of those arguments the same old ones about how Lilith should stop refusing to submit under Adam. It wasn’t like she doesn’t want to lay on her back to copulate (or whatever the Upstairs is calling it when the humans and animals do whatever they do); the precision of the sex wasn’t the problem. It was that Adam wanted to be on top as her superior where Lilith either wanted to be equal of that of her mate or have no part with him whatsoever.

Israfil understands. He really does as he remembers back when all the Archangels was equals to each other but now after Lucifer gone, Michael expects them all to submit to her as the director of heaven. To most of Heaven, this wasn’t a big deal as it was logical for the Champion against the Adversary to be the leader as it were, she was the victor as God demanded it. If God didn’t want Michael to be the leader then She would have done something against it.

It doesn’t matter that none of that is true.

Israfil sneered as he glanced at the south end of the garden where Lucifer’s replacement is at doing her job like he was (Michael at the north). Michael chosen to take the power of an archangel that was once housed inside Lucifer before his fall by the name of Uriel, who in Israfil opinion is just another dull angel with a smiting problem. She doesn’t mind getting her hands dirty and it may be the reason why Michael choose her. And it feels wrong to even think about replacing Lucifer as if Michael could easily to that to her own twin, then none of the are safe to be replaced either.

Israfil was too far into his thoughts that he didn’t realize Lilith approached him. How curious, this was a first as not even any of the other creatures of the garden ever dared to approached any of the angels guarding the garden.

“What are you?” She asked him as she got his attention. Israfil wonders how long she stood there before he took notice. He had better start focusing as if a mere human could get this close to him then a demon could as well.

A valid question, Israfil thought to himself as it was Adam who named all the creatures (with Lilith making sure none of them were Adam Junior one and Adam Junior the second and so on) but he didn’t name any of the angels so of course she wouldn’t know what he is or his name was.

“I am an angel of God.” Israfil told her plainly.

“Why do you and others watch us? We do our work; we don’t need to be watched to make sure we do it properly.”

“It is not for us to watch to make sure that you do your job. It is to make sure nothing comes in or out of the Garden. And to make sure no harm goes to you or that of Adam.”

Confusion was place on the woman’s face. “We are a prisoner here? Why?”

Israfil did not know. The Grand Plan that was given to him doesn’t go pass the Garden and only the basics with no details. He wonders if God is going to do anything with the rest of the barren rock that they are surrounded by. He had hoped no more cages as he doesn’t want to be stuck watching mere humans for the rest of his life.

He said nothing of course to Lilith as young woman reminded Israfil of his brother. Lucifer too saw what is was their duty was really was. He himself was just too much of a coward to do anything against it but obey. He watched as the human left as he went back his thoughts. He snorted at the sudden thought that he was placed the same position as God was when people ask her questions and not saying anything back. Israfil wonders if the reason was that God wasn’t all knowing that is why She keeps silent.

**-0-**

“I wish to leave, Angel of the Eastern Gate.” Lilith demanded him much later.

Israfil did nothing but stare down at the young woman who stood there with her hands at her hips staring at him with a glare. “Why do you wish to leave the safety of the Garden?” he asked her. “Here you are safe and have a purpose.”

Lilith shook her head. “I rather take my chances and be free then be locked in a cage.”

“And what of Adam?”  
  
“He is not my responsibly.”

They said nothing to each other after that but Israfil lead to her a place of the eastern wall that he knew had a weakness to it. He moved a few of the bricks here and there, just enough of a hole for the little being to squeeze though. Lilith got up in the hole but stopped and looked back at him, Israfil first thought that the human had changed her mind of escaping but again she surprised him. “My replacement.” She said, it was curious of how she knew she would be replaced as a wife to Adam but then again Lucifer and everyone else that Fell was so it makes sense to Israfil that it may happen. “Tell her about me. Warn her of her reason of existence.”

“Of course.” Israfil promised, as he patted Lilith’s dark head feeling little awkward doing so. “I will tell Eve of you and the insight of your sympathy towards her.”

“Eve….” Lilith said in a wonder as she hopped through the hole and never looked back.

**-0-**

It didn’t take long for the absence of Lilith to take notice. Adam of course was the first to notice that is he was alone. The human male mourned for the lost of his mate but Israfil knew that the man should have known that his wife would leave him. She was not happy, and she knew she didn’t make Adam feel happy either. She need freedom and he was content to stay in a cage to feel safe over liberation.

Michael came to him and ask him if he knew anything about how the human escaped. He lied and said he did not. He knew that Michael knew that he was lying but Michael nodded and left, where he did not know.

Israfil knew that she was on to him.

There was nothing else to do now but leave his post and with that he did.

**-0-**

Israfil ran through the barren waste land that was filled with nothing but sand. He refuses to think about what happened to Lilith as she left the garden with no weapons or any protection against the sun. He should have done something about that when he showed her the way to escape.

He knew he was being followed, as the angelic presence never left sense his left his post. Which angel that Michael send after him he wasn’t too sure. He had hope its not Uriel as he does not want to die, and he knew she would be thrilled to smit him, Michael herself always wanted others to do her dirty work for her. It was pointless to run now as Israfil stopped and face whoever it was to get it over with. And when he did, he choked out a sob as he turned and saw that it was Gabriel.

Gabriel looked worse to wear, as he stood there with his white robes bellowing in the wind, in his left hand was a serrated dagger that flickered a bright light that Israfil never saw before on a blade, it reminded him with the glow that Gabriel’s scar sometimes does.

“What did you do, Israfil?” Gabriel gasps as he left hand trembled. 

“I let Lilith leave. She wished to be freed.” It wasn’t time to lie, not when Gabriel was on a thread of an insanity and he held a knife. When did he get one? As far as Israfil knew, his brother was never was given a weapon.

“It wasn’t your place to do so.” Gabriel snapped.

“It is what Lucifer would have done if he was here.”

“But he isn’t, Israfil! And he never will be. HE’S GONE!”

Israfil stepped back never witnessing such anger from Gabriel before. “Did Michael send you?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded. “She ordered me to kill you.”

“Oh, then why not just take me back to Heaven then? I don’t wish to be discorporated just yet.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No. You don’t understand, brother. She wants you gone.”

Israfil just stared at Gabriel with such shock. “Gone? Like… as if I never existent?”

“Yes.” Gabriel gasped. Angels don’t need to breath, but he found that he needed to as he feels like he was going to pass out if he doesn’t. “And—I have to do it.”

“No, you don’t!” Israfil yelped as he stepped back from Gabriel approaching him. “Didn’t you say that Lucifer told you there will be a time to stop pretending to be a good little angel? Now would be a great time to do that by not killing me.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No—It’s not the time yet. Still have a purpose here.” And with that Gabriel strike. Israfil did nothing to defend himself as he felt himself being knocked down on a sand dune against his back with Gabriel above him, his brethren’s legs around his chest pinning him down to the sand and the knife to his throat. Gabriel pushed the blade more into him but never broke the skin. Israfil then noticed that the serrated part of the blade was facing towards Gabriel not to his throat. The older archangel was trembling uncontrollably now as violet eyes was bloodshot with tears. Israfil knew that he could easily take hold of the blade into his own hands and twist Gabriel’s wrist just so and able to stab him repeatedly into his brother’s chest. But he won’t.

Just as fast as it started; Gabriel screamed as he throws the knife away into the dirt, got up off Israfil and started to sob. Israfil slowly got up but stayed of where he sat. “I don’t wish to die.” He said not knowing what to do.

“But they will know! And we will both be dead soon anyway.”

“Maybe there is a way… so they think you didn’t fail to kill me.”

“There is no way out of this!” Gabriel yelled, coving his face into his hands.

“No, I could fall… Maybe that will trick them?”

“NO! Israfil, please don’t leave me as well!” Gabriel got up and crawled towards Israfil grasping his hands into his own. “Please, don’t go where I can’t follow.”

“At least this way we both may live.” Israfil said, knowing that this would be the last that they will be together for a long time.

Gabriel took Israfil into his arms into a tight hug refusing to let go. He started muttering into the embrace with _‘please, don’t leave me’_ which broke Israfil’s heart, but he knew this was the only way. They stayed there in each other arms until a sudden pain broke through him. In a gasp, he let go of Gabriel as he wings started to smoke as something dark started to fill within him. Everything about him started to burn and tear itself apart.

Israfil screamed and knew nothing else.

 **-0-**  
  
Gabriel watch his brother Fall much like how he watched Lucifer’s. It was painful to hold on; as Israfil thrashed against his embrace, claws scratching all over his chest and face, the bite marks on his shoulders when Israfil needed something to bit on to without biting off his own tongue. Yet Gabriel held on and held his brother more tightly into his lap. He didn’t know how long they were there, how much Israfil screamed into his ears. Within moments or forever later, something happened that was different from last time he witnessed a Fall.

There was a burst of white light; as whatever twisted dark entity that his brother now was suddenly leapt off his lap as Gabriel wanted to follow the dark serpentine form that plummeted down straight to Hell with a shriek. What was left on Gabriel’s lap however made him jump in a yelp.

A newly formed angel was asleep in his brother’s place.

Gabriel got up onto his feet quickly; taking the angel with him as he looked down in his arms. It was awkward as the angel wasn’t on the small side but not as tall as his brother was. The angel had short curly white blonde hair, far different then Israfil’s own red locks of hair. Gabriel looked down of where his brother went as he exhaled in a shuddering breath. God split his brother into two halves at the end of his Fall. Gabriel doesn’t know what that means or how this could be part of the Grand Plan but whatever the reason he knew Michael should not be told of this.

Gabriel knew his duty and knew he had to go back to Heaven to let Michael know of their brother’s ‘death’.

Gabriel hummed as he rocked the angel in his arms. He knows this angel is going to be handful in the future.

“Aziraphael.” **(3)** Gabriel said in a wonder as he adjusted his grip on the sleeping angel as they head back to Heaven. Already he missed his brother and hope he was okay. At least now Lucifer and he are together.

  
**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 4,495

 **Author’s notes:** I’m on a roll here. Hope you all enjoyed Crowley’s Fall and how Aziraphale came into being. How do you guys like it? Please let me know in the comments! The next two chapters are going to skip forward in time around between Eve’s and Adam’s departure from the Garden in 4004 BC and Noah’s Ark, 3004 BC. What happened to make Beelzebub, Dagon, Hastur and Ligur Fall is the result of why the Flood happened basically to give you a hint (if the tags haven’t already). hehe

  1. First part of the lyrics _“Devil’s Gonna Come”_ by Raphael Lake, Royal Baggs. Why I picked that song? Partly cause the first name of the singer as “Raphael” and the lyrics gonna fits.
  2. Lucifer means “light bringer” so I figured the two of them would start calling their brother that from his title. God haven’t stripped any of Satan’s titles only just the name Samuel. Satan is the name Lucifer choose as his demon name.
  3. **Aziraphael:** basically, the name means “After-Raphael”. In Islam, the Archangel Isrāfīl is the counterpart of the Judeo-Christian Archangel Raphael. The reason of idea of Aziraphale and Crowley being two halves of the same whole came to be in canon is that originally when Neil Gaiman started the Good Omens book and sent it to Terry Pratchett for his co editing author input from what he wrote, and Terry split the main character into Crowley and Aziraphale. To me I always figured it was awesome take on the characters seeing that in Greek Mythology, humans was originally beings of two sets and as punishment Zeus split humans into two and curse humankind to forever to search for their other half; their twin flame/soulmates.



And no, I didn’t misspell Aziraphale’s name. That was what he was called before the Apple Incident in which he was demoted as field agent and his name turned from Aziraphael to Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, same username.


End file.
